Are You Happy Now?
by crazyvi
Summary: Sam has been very unhappy lately,Danny and Paulina are together. Danny is not happy either,he wants to be with Sam,but it seems like Sam does not want to be with him. So Danny will do anything to make him and Sam happy again,and get them togetherCOMPLETE
1. Cold Shoulder & Plans

Here is another new story. Are You Happy Now?

**Summary:** Sam has been very unhappy lately, Danny and Paulina are together. Danny is not happy either, he wants to be with Sam, but it seems like Sam does not want to be with him. So Danny will do anything to make him and Sam happy again, and get them together.

**Notes:** I am not a Danny/Paulina fan. This is a Danny/Sam fic. But it starts out as Danny/Paulina.

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Danny Phantom.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Sam:**

"Rrrrrr." Sam growled as she watched Danny walk by, arm in arm with Paulina. Tucker elbowed her to get her to stop. Tucker didn't like it either, but what could he do. He can't make decisions for Danny.

"Sam you gotta get over it. Just cuz Danny is with her doesn't mean he can't be our friend."

"Sure, whatever you say Tuck. But he'll be sorry when he sees what he's missing."

Tucker sighed. Sam usually never did second best when she was upset about something. He knew whatever she had planned wouldn't be good, for either of them. He just would've never thought that she'd resort to completely ignoring him. She'd been doing that for the past couple of days. Tucker knew it hurt Danny to see Sam do that to him. But once again what could he do about it. He can't make decisions for Sam either.

**Danny:**

Danny sighed. Being with Paulina wasn't all he thought it would be. He missed being with his friends. And now Sam giving him the cold shoulder didn't help any. Paulina didn't care a lick about his friends so, most of the time, he couldn't be around them cuz of her. He now wondered why he even wanted to date her in the first place. Stupid teenage hormones is all he could credit it to.

"I uh, gotta go to the restroom." He told her as he pulled away. She nodded, then went back to her friends. He walked out to the restroom. Once inside, he went ghost. He floated around until he spotted Sam and Tucker. He'd tried spying in human mode, but they alway saw him, so now he used his powers. They were talking and laughing like they didn't miss him. Danny wanted to be back with them. And more then that, to be a couple with Sam, not Paulina.

But everytime he tried to go back with them, Sam gave him the cold shoulder. He thought it meant that she didn't like him. That made him sad. If he wanted her, he'd have to try to win her, much in the same way he did Paulina. He went back to the restroom and changed back. He knew what he was gonna do, but first, he'd have to break if off with Paulina.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

I'm gonna leave it there as this is an introduction to the story. The next chapters will get longer.


	2. The Breakup

Here is chapter 2.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny paced anxiously, waiting for Paulina to get out of the restoom so he could talk to her. He was ready to tell her he wanted to break it off with her. But he was still very nervous. Finally she showed up. "Paulina..."

"Oh you waited for me! That's so sweet!"

"Um, no I have something to tell you."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Um, yes."

"Oh! You'll wish you never messed with me then. It doesn't even matter if I liked you as much as other boys, cuz I didn't. What matters is NO boy breaks it off with me!" Danny stepped back. Would she really do something? He hoped not.

"Uh, okay then, I'll just go." He said as he ran off.

"That's right, you'd better run!" He heard her shout. Now to see if Sam will let him back in her life now. It seemed she wouldn't lately. The cold shoulder and all. But, he had a plan to get her back in his life, no matter what.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Sam, please let him have another chance. Didn't you hear, he broke up with her?" Tucker told her.

"I heard. But he's a changed man I tell you."

Tucker rolled his eyes. Sam was just being stubborn. He didn't think Danny'd changed any. Well, there was the time he told them off in front of the A List to get Dash to avoid wailing on Tucker. But, he didn't mind that, at least he didn't get hurt. He knew Danny meant nothing by it. He watched as Sam walked down to the hall, where Danny stood. He figued she'd ignore him, but he never saw this coming. As Danny backed away from the locker, Sam tripped him. Tucker's eyes nearly popped out. He quickly led Sam around a corner to question her.

"What was THAT for?"

"He's changed! Did you see how he glared at me."

"Sam you've changed! He didn't glare." Sam sighed.

"Fine, I suppose you're right. It's just, how could he date HER!" Sam spit her out like it was a toxin. Tucker shook his head. These two lovebirds just needed to admit their feelings. And soon.

"Sam give him a chance to do something. He just broke up with her. And from the sound of it, he'd better watch his back too. Give him a chance Sam. I know how he really feels."

"You do?

"Yeah, but I promised him I wouldn't tell." Sam supposed that was a good enough reason for not telling her. It still did nothing to calm her about what all was going on.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny was expecting an attack by Dash as Paulina's revenge on that day, but none came. Now, two days later, he was really watching his back. Sam didn't seem to have quite the cold shoulder as she did before. He supposed that could mean a good thing. He still hadn't really been around them let. Tucker would talk with him, but only for a while. He sighed, he just didn't do lonely. Looking around the next corner to make sure Dash wasn't there waiting for him, he sighed when he wasn't there. He headed around it to his locker.

Once he had the locker open, and the books he needed out, he heard the all too famililar voice. "Hey, look Fentina's locker is empty, let's fill it up!" At once he was picked up and shoved into the locker. The door slamed roughly behind him, the books left on the floor. He grunted his discomfort to the only listening thing, the metal locker. But what surprised him, was to hear the lock turning. The next thing he knew, the door was open, and he fell back out.

From his place on the floor, he saw that Tucker had let him out. No sign of Sam anywhere though. That made him feel a bit worse, Sam usually freed him. "Where's Sam?"

"Bathroom I think. But I have been wrong before." He laughed some and helped his fallen friend off the floor. Danny stood back up.

"Is there a good time when I can talk to her?"

"Come to my house after school, I'll explain more then." Danny nodded, then headed off to his next class alone.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Please review!


	3. Friends Again

Last chapter:

_"Is there a good time when I can talk to her?"_

_"Come to my house after school, I'll explain more then." Danny nodded, then headed off to his next class alone._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"She's really upset you dated Paulina Danny." Tucker told him.

"Look I know that! I'm not that clueless. Besides I broke up with her because I found it wasn't as great as I thought it would be."

"Okay, well, then, I don't think I'll have to tell you that you'll have to work to get her back."

"Yeah, I know that too. But what do I do, to get her back?"

Tucker thought for a moment before replying. "Prove to her you care about her. Win her over with the things she likes."

"Me go goth?"

"If that's what it takes, but I've got a feeling she'll take you back before then." Danny sighed. Just like it took to get Paulina, it would take a lot to get back Sam.

"Well, thanks for you at least talking to me. I have one questions still."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Why is Sam treating me like dirt?"

"She's just still mad at you." Danny sighed. He figured that. Which would mean he'd have to gain Sam's happiness first. Danny told Tucker he was going to go home. As Danny walked home, he thought up exactly what he'd do tomorrow to get Sam back. Once home, he figured he had the perfect plan to start, as he called, project, Get Sam Back. He smiled as he headed to his room.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny watched from around the corner as Sam opened her locker. Once open, she noticed the black skull and bat necklace she'd wanted. Next to it, was a note written,

_Sam,_

_I'm sorry I was a jerk. I wanna be at LEAST friends with you still. Actually I'd like to be more. See I realized, that you mean the world to me. I'm in love with you. Please forgive me._

_Love,_

_Danny_

He saw Sam smile as she read it, a good sign he figured. She slipped the necklace around her neck and walked toward his locker. He quickly ran up and stood by it before she got there. Pretending to be opening it he waited for her to walk up. "Danny." His heart did a backflip. "What you did was nice. And we can be friends, but I think for right now, friends should be all." He sighed. At least they were still friends, but he really hoped for more.

"Okay Sam. But first." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning and heading back the other way and walking away. Sam reached up to touch the spot he kissed and blushed. _Maybe it would work, to date._ She thought to herself.


	4. Together Forever

Thanks for the reviews. This will be the last chapter of the story, and hopefully it'll be good.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Last chapter: **_"Danny." His heart did a backflip. "What you did was nice. And we can be friends, but I think for right now, friends should be all." He sighed. At least they were still friends, but he really hoped for more._

_"Okay Sam. But first." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning and heading back the other way and walking away. Sam reached up to touch the spot he kissed and blushed. **Maybe it would work, to date.** She thought to herself._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP'**

Danny gave Sam a light kiss on the lips before he quickly ducked into the boys bathroom. "Danny." Sam gave a playful swat at him as he rushed away. They'd been dating for the past two weeks. Sam still couldn't believe she'd actually accepted to date him as soon as she did. She had thought that she'd be mad at him forever when he started dating Paulina. But she just couldn't resist Danny when he offered his affections to her. Sam headed onto class, knowing that at Danny's snails speed she'd never make it to class on time if she waited for him.

At times Sam felt like she seriously treated him unfairly over the whole Paulina issue. But other times she felt it was what he justly deserved for dating her, even though they were best friends. She thought back to the day she decided to accept Danny as her boyfriend.

_**Flashback**_

_"Please."_

_"Let me think about it."_

_"I want an answer now." **Not the puppy dog face.** Sam thought as she looked on at Danny. _

_"Uh." Deciding quick, Sam kissed him. She enjoyed seeing the dark blush creep over him. "You want an answer, well, here's one. I'll go out with you."_

_"Really!"_

_"Yes, but, before yo uget too excited, listen. I will only go out with you if you promise that you really are sure you want to go out with me."_

_"I'm sure. Really sure." He said as he kissed her._

**End flashback**

Sam sighed at the memory. Now that she thought about it, she really was glad she was Danny's girlfriend. She sat in class, and looked around at the class, but didn't see Danny yet. Just as she figured, he was so slow. Glancing back to her assignment, she didn't even notice Danny until she heard Mr. Lancer say, "Nice of you to join us Mr. Fenton." She heard a small, 'heh' from him before she noticed him sit next to her. Yeah, Sam was really glad she had forgiven him.


End file.
